Tips On Preventing World Griefers
Often once a world is griefed the owner can loose all motivation to continue creating and expanding their world or sometimes even creating new worlds. The less time you spend removing grief the more time you have to build and create. So that's why I decided to make this helpful article in order lower the chances of it occurring so often and to include some handy tips on removing grief. Please make sure your tips are short and easy to understand. Tips On Preventing Grief Private, Don't Hub (The private command only works for owners) As soon as you see someone greifing on a large scale (and you are unsure who to ban) you should private your world (instead of hubing others). Friends of the owner that have admin perms should still be able to join, (I think) and players with builder perms wont be able to rejoin (including the griefer/s). Avoid' Giving Out Perms'' Unless your game is a free-build or a plot world, you don't necessarily need admins or builders. Some games don't have any builders or admins, like Speed Simulator. It may be a good idea to hire just a few admins which you have known for a long time, are your friend and that you have 100% trust in. In the long run hiring just a few active admins can be just as effective. Note: this also helps to prevent admin abuse while the owner isn't around. Never Use Perm Stands If you own a free-build game or are an admin in one, giving lots of players builder or admin perms at the same time is ''never'' a good idea. It can actually makes it '''a lot easier for griefers to avoid being banned, as it is a lot harder to determine who the griefer/s are (players often grief as soon as they get perms or they get bored). Instead, you could just give players perms in general, but remember not perm more than one player at a time. Asking players if they will grief is a waist of time, as its very easy to lie. Keep An Eye On Everyone It may sound a silly but, if you are suspicious of a player you should stand somewhere they can't see you and make sure you are not facing their direction (even if you are hidden). If you are in a free-build game that includes an ocean you could hide in that (note: players with max graphic settings enabled can see through water). Even if you aren't suspicious of players you should still keep an eye on players, if you are in a plot world simply walking around can be a good idea. Close' Your Game'' If you are the last person left in a game (and your an admin or the owner) unperm everyone with builder perms (you should be able to trust all your admins) before you leave. A good way of remembering who had perms is using a stat, you could use a stat like 'Builder' or 'Perm'. If you like you can also leave the game public (not privated) so that players new to your game can look around. This will prevent all 'offline' grief. Note: admins can remove or give builders perms, but they cannot remove or give admin perms. Who Placed That? If your world is griefed or someone builds something inappropriate you can move your mouse over a block and use the command !whoplaced to ban the player that placed the block(s). If you suspect multiple people have griefed you can use the '''!ez command !ezwhoplaced ''to ban the player. Sometimes takeing a screenshot of their name can be useful for later-on. Tips For Removing Grief If you are unfortunate enough to have your world griefed, these tips can help a lot in removing grief. ''(VIP) Filling Gaps If blocks are deleted fixing it with the (VIP) command !ezfill will save you a lot of time. (VIP) Deleting Grief To quickly remove placed grief (blocks) use the command !ezbulldoze and select a large area. Ask Your Friends Make sure to ask your friends (or people you trust) to help rebuild/repaint and remove greif from your world. When you have help rebuilding it can (I find) re-motivate and sometimes even inspire you to improve or even completely rebuild your structures. Re-movables To remove ''all ''cubes or balls (movables) use the command !movable clear. Oceans If your world has been 'flooded' by a griefer use the command !ocean to remove the ocean. If someone has added a command to the ocean in your world you can use the same command again (with your mouse over the ocean). These commands could include (use these versions of the command to remove them) !kill, !tele, !baller, etc. Don't Reset Your World! Sometimes resetting your world (with the command !resetworld) isn't a good idea, removing all your progress is likely to de-motivate you. Instead try fixing the grief as it won't remove all of your progress, you might even find ways of improving your builds as you go. Note: Only the owner of the world can use the !resetworld command.